Mobile devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet devices, can provide a set of usage profiles that define default actions triggered by various events (e.g., phone calls, email messages, text messages, calendar reminders, low battery detection, or the like). In particular, the usage profiles can define how notifications for various events are presented to a user (e.g., audio, visual, vibration, etc.) and can attempt to balance between a notification so discrete it is easily missed or ignored by a user and a notification so effective it becomes annoying or disturbing to a user or others.
In some instances, profile selections are linked to a user's calendar to enable the profile to be changed according to time-based rules or activities recorded in the calendar. For example, the profile can be changed to provide silent notifications to a user during time when a meeting is recorded on the user's calendar. However, this solution uses only one type of data available to the device, and can be inaccurate when the user's situation is not synchronized with the calendar.